Captivated
by Cinematic Nota
Summary: Marshall Lee was a 18 year old famous rock star bad boy that every girl wanted to date. He'd dated every girl he could manage, but eventually he'd leave her for the next. Back then the thought of marriage sickened him. This all changes the night he meets a certain blond.
1. Longing

_**Hello Kitties!**_

**_Not sure if I'll continue with this. Most likely I will, but I don't know. It all depends on if I reach up to five for this chapter alone._**

**_I really want to continue, and if it comes down to it, I will._**

**_It all depends on reviews._**

**_So review it up!_**

* * *

If you would have asked me five years ago if I'd planned to get married, I probably would have said "Hell no! Why be tied down when there are plenty of girls in my wake in line to get a load of this?" I mean, I'm a completely famous rock star with a career and everything. I didn't have to go to high school or college or anything. Just live life and write music. All I had in mind for the ret of my life. Then maybe I'd tie down to a few hot girls along the way. That was my plan, until I met Fionna.

She was a perfect, and I do mean perfect. Her eyes were the bluest you'll ever get to see, and her skin was a lively peach that would take your breath away. Her long flowing mane of golden blond locks stopped just short of her waist and framed her round face. The way she walked through the crowd was hypnotic. AT that point, I thought I'd seen a true hourglass body, but this girl was ridiculous. I mean, she was the perfect example of it and then some. She had to be at least a foot shorter than me from what I could tell.

At that time, I was singing a pretty rockin' love song, so when I saw her, I added plenty more feeling to it. So the crowd asked for an encore. All the way through the show, my eyes never left her.

_The way your eyes light up I_

_Want to hold you even tighter_

_And when we touch I_

_Want you to be mine_

_Don't pretend that our_

_Eyes never met before this time_

_You make see_

_The good in me_

_Oh, my heart bleeds to just be_

_Next to you so please_

_Don't turn away from me_

Her eyes lit up the second she noticed my watchful gaze. She looked at me in confusion; surprised that I was looking at her instead of everyone else. I nodded at her and gave her a wink and dedicated the bridge to her.

_They all told me _

_That I'd never find the one_

_And they all told me_

_That I'd only end up alone_

_But good looks fooled them_

_And misplaced me_

_As soon as your eyes _

_Fell upon me_

_And I don't want you to walk away_

_Don't walk away_

_And I just need you here with me _

_You here me_

_You make me see_

_The good in me_

_Oh, my heart bleeds to just be_

_Next to you so please_

_Don't turn away from me_

_Don't turn your back on me_

_Don't walk away from me_

The show ended an hour over the time limit, which would only add to the amount they'd pay us to play there. I walked offstage towards her as the crowd dispersed. Only me and her stood in the audience.

"Hey." She said shyly. Even in the dimmed light I could see that her cheeks were a bright shade of crimson.

"Sup." I cocked my head to the side. "How come I haven't seen you here before?"

"Probably because I've never been here. Its my first time coming to one of your shows." She said in a syrupy sweet voice. I could just melt in her words.

"I'm hurt. How can you live without seeing one?" I said with a smirk.

Her reaction was the most heartfelt and beautiful laugh I'd ever heard in my life. "I dunno. Maybe because I'm here for a special occasion."

"And what occasion might that be, sunshine?"

"It's my birthday." She said brushing her bangs from her face.

"Well I'm glad you came. How old are you?" I asked.

"Sixteen. I came here with my cousin, but she left with her friends. I told her I'd see her tomorrow since I wanna try out my new car." She said.

"Well isn't that nice? Miss sunshine turns sixteen and makes a friend." I joked, causing another laugh to escape her. I needed to make her laugh more often. "what's your name by the way?'

"Fionna." She said with a breathtaking smile. I looked into her gorgeous blue eyes and felt hope. Hope that I could finally, just maybe do right with her. Be the opposite of the man I've been since I was given "the talk" six years ago. Maybe this time I could do right by her and just settle down. I could tell by the way her eyes glistened and the way she smiled at me that she felt the same.

"Well, Fionna, how about I give you the best birthday ever?" I said to her in a more meaningful tone.

She nodded at me and looked down at my extended hand. "You believe you can show me a good time?"

Damn, the girl was feisty. Just the kind I savored the most. She was all the woman I'd ever been looking for. "You think you can keep up?" I teased.

"Alright." She took my hand and smiled up at me. "You have until midnight to show me a good time. If you fail, you have to give me free tickets to every open of the shows you have here."

"Fair enough. At least I'll get to see you." I pretended to think for a second and stroked my chin. "If I win, you have to give me your number."

She gave a a pretend pouty face and ended up laughing, causing me to do the same. Man I could get used to that laugh. "Okay then Mr. Cocky. You're time starts now."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello Kitties!**_

_**Okay so I have some really good news and some really bad news.**_

_**Good news:**_

_**I have a story I'm currently trying to submit for a writing contest. It just so happens that the winner gets $25,000 and an iPad mini and an IPhone. Since I am currently in between foster homes, I've been staying with the sheriff of my town (Humpville hehe try and find it on the map.). He is one hundred percent supporting me with this and he said if all else fails, he'd just adopt me. That'd be pretty sweet. I've got like two more years in the foster care program anyways.**_

_**Anyhow, he told me he isn't one for reading, so I have decided to go to you, my fellow fanfiction lovers. I would like to share my story submission with you guys. The problem is, I can only send it to you by email (the pm box is way to short on word limit so that won't work.), by my tumblr page (Nevermore Of The Alone/nevermore543), or you can swing by my deviant art in like two days in check it (AdventureGal). My email is nevermore543 if you'd like to read it. No, it's not Fiolee, but it's the next best thing in my book. I've already gotten two of my neighbors to read it, and they loved it. I just wanted some confirmation. So just ask me through PM or review or whatevs and I'll send it to you right away.**_

_**Bad News:**_

_**Due to the crappy education system of the number one high school in the nation, I have summertime homework. I have to read Lord of the Flies and Frankenstein, then write a 500 page essay on each book. I know it won't take long to do, and I have until the 11th of August, so no pressure. But I want to get the reading over with, so as of bow, I won't be posting anymore chapters until next week.**_

_**Cue the sound of 1,000 fans screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" all at once.**_

_**But hang on, I'll be posting two/one chapters for each story very soon. Like in two days or more. **_

_**Then there's the story Sky Flower.**_

_**There's at least six or four more chapters left in that story. The sequel will be posted in August, I don't know when but August just seems convenient.**_

_**Forever Mine will end uh...NEVER! Mwahahahahahaaaaa! JK! That story ends after Marshall Lee marries Fionna, they have kids, an live happily ever after. **_

_**Adventures In Aaa 2: Dunno...**_

_**Heroine Diaries 2: you know the drill. 11-13 chapters and that's it.**_

_**Captivated: just started and like I said, five reviews before I'll even continue.**_

_**So that's all for now. Like I said, hit me up if you want to read. The story is called**__** My Demon's Shadow**__** and I'll only give you a short snippet or all that I've done so far.**_

_**Ta ta for now!**_

_**#N.O.T.A.**_


End file.
